All The Things I Have Not Said
by kissesbyme
Summary: A young soldier returns to his motherland. Haunted by the traumatising events of the great war, the man tries to pick up his old life. He finds himself a job at one of the most well known and richest families of Philadelphia where he meets a young girl who is tormented by her inner demons. How will life turn out for two lost souls in a complicated world...
1. Chapter 1

He had returned as a broken man. Wounded in the heart. This place, which for him was once filled with warmth, had now turned cold.

It was an Indian summer night and the young man was too early for his appointment. Not by a few minutes or by a few hours, but by a whole day. He had been awoken by his devilish dreams once again, and by the time he had managed to get himself somewhat calm, he was on his way to the train station.

New York had been his home for the past months, ever since he came back from Europe. A man named Georg had offered him a room in exchange for working in his pub. But when Georg found out that the alcohol wasn't being given to the customers, he decided to check Mr Dawson's room. And what he saw wasn't at all pleasing.

"I'll give you one more chance, knowing some circumstances have gotten the best of you, Mr Dawson." Georg told him afterwards, "But only one chance and no more."

Jack Dawson nodded his head and realized that he did not have any other choice. The following months went well for the young man and he started to feel his life getting on the right track. Georg became his friend among other men who often visited his pub. The only problem was that Jack could not keep away from the bottle. And when his nightmares came back, he would go out in the middle of the night and wake up anywhere but in his bed.

"You know you it can't keep continuing like this, Jack."

"It's really not a big deal, Georg. I've just been feeling a bit nervous lately."

"A bit nervous?" He mocked, "By a bit nervous you mean I wake up from your screaming in the middle of the night or I have to drag you from the streets whenever you've been out drinking?"

And again, Jack told him that he did not have to worry about him, but the Irishman had enough.

"One of your women came down petrified the other day because you pushed her against the wall and wall and kept yelling how you would kill the Jerry. I can't do this no more, Jack."

He walked over to the door of the café and locked the door. "I've been looking at advertisements lately. You told me that you were a gardener before you joined the army, right?"

"I was, yes."

"This family is looking for one, here." Georg took an old newspaper out of a drawer and put in in front of him.

"One of the wealthiest families in Philadelphia. Their house is somewhat out of the city. I think it might be good for you. Just consider it."

Jack had never been to Philadelphia, so he decided to book a room in a motel before he had to move to the big house. He had heard of the Dewitt Bukaters maybe once or twice, probably read about them in a newspaper one day. It wasn't uncommon for those rich people to have their every move published, it was what they thrived on.

Mrs McAllen, the old lady he had previously worked for, was different. Every Wednesday she would make her own cakes and hand them to the children in the shabby places of Los Angeles.

"I had my first piece of cake when I got married, I can't let those children go through the same thing." She told Jack one night as they sat outside with a smoke. How desperate she was when he left to face the horrors across the pond.

"But we aren't even at war, my dear boy."

"Sometimes boys want to make their mothers proud, Mrs McAllen."

"Then god bless you."

9 months later, she went to be with her husband.

And now here he was, a new city, a new adventure. The streets were filled with many different people and it scared him. He was scared of his own feelings, fearing the fact that he did no longer enjoy to be around men. Was this his life now? No more fun.

The sound of a piano disturbed his thoughts and he decided to follow it. It came from a small café, hidden on the corner of a small alleyway. It was crowded. Perhaps somewhat too crowded for his liking. But it reminded him of home, so he decided to stay.

"What can it be for you, sir?" asked the barkeeper as Jack took a seat.

"Just a beer, please."

"Sure."

"I've heard that the women in Paris have started to cut their hair." Rose's maid Trudy spoke. Rose was sitting behind her dressing table and smiled.

"They say it's for political reasons isn't it?"

Trudy nodded. "Yet those Parisian women still remain as stylish as ever."

There was a sudden knock on Rose's door. Mrs. Goodwill, the housekeeper entered and called for Trudy to come downstairs.

"I'll be right there, Mrs. Goodwill." Then she turned back towards the young girl and sighed. "You really sure you want to do this, miss?"

"Oh yes. Everyone does it nowadays. As long as you make sure that no one comes into my room then all will be good."

"I am still not a fan of it, miss. What if you get hurt?"

Rose reassured Trudy that she wouldn't and let her leave her room. Then she was alone and she stared at her complexion in the mirror. Feeling empty is a strange feeling, she thought. To feel nothing is a big loss.

One more finishing touch of makeup and she was out.

Not a single light in the house was on, so the chance of anyone seeing her was luckily very minimal. Once outside she rushed through the gates where her friends were waiting for her.

"What on earth took you so long, Rose?"

"I'm here now aren't I?"

"The boys and Cynthia are waiting in the car. It's just around the corner."

"My precious little flower." The voice of Charles was the first to come out of the car. He planted a kiss on her cheek and whispered: "I've saved this seat, especially for you."

The café was crowded. Too crowded for her liking. As the group sat down and laughed hysterically, Rose could only stare at the man she saw sitting behind the piano. He was old and his beard almost touched his stomach. He seemed to happily live in his own world and perhaps that was why she envied him. That was why she was so fascinated by him. Rose stood up and removed herself from her friends. Sitting at the bar, she ordered a beer and turned back around to listen to the music. A few moments later, a voice disturbed her thoughts.

"Rosie, my love, what are you doing here all by yourself?"

"I thought I could hear the piano man much better over here than through all of your chatter. Now if you will excuse me." She stood up, took her purse and tried to make her way to the door. Charles took her by her arm and turned her back around. He was now facing her and said: "What on earth has gotten into you?"

"I am not feeling well. Let go off my arm."

"Rose."

"I'm not feeling well, Charles."

"So you're just gonna walk the whole way back? Is that what you want? You've been acting strange enough lately, now come back and sit with us at the table."

She just stared at him, feeling his grip tighten around her arm. Once more she demanded him to let her go. Then she felt a shadow moving behind her.

"The lady asked you to let her go."

She looked up slightly and recognized the man who had been sitting at the bar the whole time. He was tall, blonde hair swept messily backwards and his blonde eyes pierced angrily at Charles, who now pulled her even closer towards him.

"Mind your own business, man."

"Well I was until, first, you and your club burst into the café and second you and your girlfriend are extremely loud compared to the music. So if you'll just let her go we can all enjoy ourselves again."

Finally, he let go.

"Thank you." The blonde man said.

"Quite an experience for you, my dear, to be saved by a gutter rat." Charles hissed into Rose's ear. But it wasn't quiet enough.

Just before Rose could say something she felt the shadow move again. Yet this time it was fast, followed by the harsh sound of a blow. He had forced himself onto Charles and hit his jaw.

Charles stood up and hit back. People where standing up and gathered themselves around the scene. Rose yelled at the two and tired to get in between to make them stop.

"Stop! Charles, please get off of him!"

He did not listen. A few more hits followed until the bartender took Charles by his collar and pulled him up.

"Enough!" He yelled, "You and you're brat pack leave this place immediately and proceed your slumber party where you actually belong. And you," He turned towards the other man. "Get out and have some sleep before you cause another fight."

"You'll pay for this." Charles spat at him. "If my nose is broken-"

"Charles! Leave him be, he doesn't deserve your attention."

Silence. They left.

As they were outside she saw him leave. His gaze was towards her for a split second before he proceeded the other way. Mixed ranges of emotions were rushing through her body and before she could realize it, she called after her friends and told them she forgot something inside.

"Why on earth did you do that?" she called as she followed him.

He turned around and now she could really see who he was. His blue eyes shimmering in the dark like crystals.

"You're welcome ma'am." He responded, voice full of sarcasm.

"I was not thanking you. I was asking you why the hell you did that."

The man lit a cigarette and said: "I saw he was bothering you. You asked him to let you go and he didn't."

"Well I could have handled it myself, thank you very much. There was absolutely no reason for you to hit him like that!"

Rose was breathing heavily and felt the smoke from his cigarette blowing into her face. He moved closer towards her and she could smell him now. The scent of tobacco mixed with booze, yet there was something soft and sweet about it.

"Didn't you ask your friend to let you go?"

"Like I said, sir, there was absolutely no reason for you to hit him like that!" was all she could say.

"Well I believe there was. I know your kind of people," he said, "wondering off in the night, visiting the most indigent parts of town to laugh at the likes of us so you can make yourselves feel so much better about your unfulfilled lives."

Rose took a step back, shook her head whilst her eyes scanned him up and down. "You're a vulgar man." She spat at him. Then she waved him off and left.

He may have watched her figure vanish into the darkness, but she did not vanish from his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

When Rose was a baby she cried a lot, because even then she knew that by being loud, she would get the most attention. But as years passed by, the sound of cries was no more than a soft summer breeze for them. They barely noticed. She felt like she was screaming at the top of her lungs and nobody looked up. Nobody cared. As a girl from a high-class family, you are constantly being watched, but you are never seen. Ever move you make is being criticized, every word you say is being corrected. For Ruth DeWitt Bukater it was most important to keep her children in control, constantly scared of everything she's ever had being taken away from her. Never did she know that she tried too hard.

It was the sharpness of the light, which burst through her windows that woke her up from her restless night of sleep. After having dropped everyone off, Rose sat in total silence next to Charles as he drove her home. Her lips where plastered around a cigarette and she could feel the smoke slowly starting to burn in her throat. It calmed her down.

"Please drop me off where you picked me up. I don't want anyone to hear or see the motor." She said.

"Whatever the princess wants." And so he did. Before she could get out he took her had, yet this time it was gentle.

"Aren't you going to give me a kiss?" His fingers caressed hers.

"Charles." She stated.

"After what happened tonight that is the least you could do for me. "

She turned her head away and he laughed. "What's up with you, Rosie? You've been acting so distant lately. You're no fun no more this way. "

"And what if I kissed you, Charles? Or even made love to you right here in your father's car? It isn't going to make me like you more."

She stepped out of the vehicle and lit another smoke.

"One day you'll feel different, you know. Trust me!"

"Goodnight, Charles!"

There were two things that went through her head the moment she woke up. The first to be the excruciating pain in her head. The second one was that she was going to be sick.

Another thing that had occurred that morning, whilst miss Rose DeWitt Bukater was still unconscious, was that a young man had arrived at his new working address.

The rest of the staff were having breakfast when Mrs. Goodwill walked in, Jack with a single suitcase standing next to her.

"Ladies and gentleman, I would like to introduce you to Jack Dawson. He'll be taking care of the stables as well as the garden from now on."

They all greeted him where after he followed Mrs. Goodwill towards her office.

Suzy, Mrs. Goodwill's niece, who also worked for the family, touched Trudy's shoulder to draw her attention.

"I heard my aunt talk about him with Mr. Jones. Turns out that he was overseas."

"Are you serious?" Trudy whispered.

Suzy nodded. "Doesn't he look sad and handsome? There is just something about men who are melancholy."

"How devastating it must be for him. He's probably seen everything and then to end here in service. I would give all those soldiers a lifetime of recognition if I could."

One of the bells rang and the day had begun.

Rose marched slowly down the stairs, her dressing gown tightly wrapped around her body. Her mother was the first one to greet her. She was about to leave the house when she heard her daughter closely behind her.

"Good afternoon to you, Rose. I hope you are feeling better."

"Sorry?"

"Trudy told me you weren't feeling well and would stay in bed."

"Oh yes! Yes… I am feeling much better, thank you, mother."

"Well that's nice to hear. I am going out to see your brother and I am taking William with me. We'll be back for dinner."

"But Willy and I were supposed to go on a ride together."

"Well the horses are coming back tomorrow so then you can go."

She watched her mother leave and remained on the stairs for a few more minutes until she felt her stomach growl and decided it would probably be a good idea to eat. But the dining room was completely empty as breakfast had been served hours ago and it seemed that she was also too late for lunch.

"Miss Rose," she heard Trudy's voice behind her, "I am glad to see you are up."

"Thank you for telling mother that I wasn't feeling well."

"I felt extremely guilty for lying, miss Rose, but, excuse my words, you look like it was the utter truth I spoke."

"It's just a headache. Please can you bring some toast and coffee up to my room and help me get dressed."

"Of course, miss Rose."

Rose breathed in the fresh summer air. Nothing is better for the mind than the outdoors she knew and preceded her way towards Amelia Vanderbilt's home. Rose and Amelia had known each other ever since they both shared the age of three. Having lost her mother at a young age her father remarried 6 months after and moved next to the DeWitt Bukater's former house.

"Good afternoon miss DeWitt Bukater, are you coming to see miss Vanderbilt?" their maid greeted her kindly.

"I am sorry I've come unknowingly. Is she home?"

"Yes miss DeWitt Bukater, follow me please."

Amelia smiled brightly at the sight of her dear friend. "What a surprise." She said, "Give me a kiss, dear."

"I hope I am not interrupting you if you are busy or anything."

"Of course not. You can interrupt me anytime. I saw your father in the car around twenty minutes ago, you went with him?"

"No I walked."

"Oh dear let's get you some refreshment then. Charles is already sitting outside so-"

"Charles?" Rose asked confusingly, "What is Charles doing here?"

"He just came by to say hello just like you did. Are you all right? You look like you've seen a ghost."

"No I am fine, really." She spoke as a knot started to form into her stomach. She could have turned around and walk straight back home as the last person she wanted to see was him.

"I am glad to see that you are still standing, Rosie." He laughed mockingly as she took a seat in front of him. His jaw was completely blue and swollen and Rose couldn't help but smile deeply inside.

"I could say the same about you, Charles."

"Charles told me what happened last night. You really have to stop with it. Those people are extremely dangerous."

"He was only drunk darling Amelia." Charles responded.

"Drunk enough to almost hit out your teeth. Daddy would kill me if I went to those slumber parties of yours."

"It's fun though." Charles laughed, "Makes you realize how people are wasting away their lives."

"I guess you must feel really good about yourself now, don't you?"

"What else would you expect, Rosie? At least we work for our money."

"You mean your father does."

"Just like yours. And one day I'll take over his business. Can't say that about you, can I?"

Rose leaned forward, her arms resting onto the table. "Because I am a woman."

"Because you are a woman. You only have to act nice and look presentable enough for us to fall onto our knees and then after that you're being taking care of all your lives because of all the hard work us men do."

Rose stayed quiet for a little while, turned her head towards Amelia and realized she was nervously stirring her cup of tea, eyes focused onto the moving liquid. Then she stood up gently placed her chair underneath the table and left.

"Are you leaving already?" Amelia asked nervously.

Rose did not respond and just walked.

About an hour later she found herself at the same place she was last night. Why she was there, she could not tell. But something inside her just told her to go. The streets were less crowded. Only a group of small children were drawing onto the brick walls of the buildings. An old man lifted up his head and greeted the young woman who walked past him. Rose gave him an awkward nod. To her relief she was back at the pub.

"It isn't wise of you to be here, ma'am." The same barman stared at her. He did not look pleased whatsoever by her presence.

"I know. I just came to ask about the man from last night."

"You mean the blonde one? Blue eyes?"

"Yes."

"Sorry but I don't know him."

"You must have seen him around sometime. I mean-"

"Listen ma'am." He interrupted her, "I've lived here all my life. Worked at the bar since I was 17 and never have I seen him. Now I do think it's best for your safety to leave."

"Right." She put money onto the counter and took a seat.

"Don't think you can bribe me. I know your type."

"Well then you don't know me. I am not paying for your information. You've been no help at all. I am paying for a beer, a large one. I am thirsty."

And it was already dark when Rose walked through the gates of her garden. She had missed dinner and was preparing herself for her father's outrage. But it was the smell of a cigarette, which distracted her mind for a second. A figure stood not far away from her and when she walked passed it and saw a glimpse of a face, a strange feeling moved through her. And with the scent of burning tobacco she went inside.


	3. Chapter 3

"No I don't want my hair up today, Trudy. Can you put in this." She handed her her green butterfly clip.

"Of course, miss."

"And I want to wear my black dress today. I rather feel like black.`'

Trudy nodded again and started brushing Rose's curls.

"The horses are coming back today, miss. Aren't you excited?"

"But we don't even have a new stableman. Who is going to take care of them then?"

"Oh no, miss. The stableman arrived yesterday."

Rose laughed as she looked at Trudy's reflection in the mirror. "You are blushing, Trudy! Do tell me. Is he handsome?"

"That is not up to me to say, miss."

"Oh nonsense. You can tell me everything."

"Turns out he returned from the war this January. You can quite see it in his face."

"How sad." Rose sighed. "Those poor men."

Jack woke up at 5, was handed a cup of coffee by the scullery maid and made his way over to the stables. He took another good look at the house when he walked over the property. It had a British feeling to it. Like those land houses his mother always told him about. For once, although another night of barely any sleep, he felt quite a sense of calmness in his body. There was no other form of distraction but him and the upcoming son.

At noon the horses arrived at the house and Jack was greeted by the head of the house: Mr. DeWitt Bukater.

"It's good to have you here, son."

He was a big man, yet looked ever so sophisticated and well mannered. His hair was perfectly slit back and his moustache curled evenly on both sides.

"We have to let them move first, sir," Jack said, "God knows how long it's been since they had any form of good exercise."

"You know quite a lot of these creatures, don't you?"

"I grew up on a farm, sir. I think I can quite manage."

"Wonderful." Mr. DeWitt Bukater gave Jack a friendly pad on his shoulder, "I'll be back to check on them later."

A few moments later a head peaked around the corner of the stable and greeted Jack in a happy manner.

"Hello." Jack said.

"You have no idea how happy I am they are back." He said whilst looking at the horses, "I am William by the way. Master of the house, or at least one day I'll be. Hopefully."

"Jack Dawson." He shook his hand. By the look of the boy he thought him no older than 14. He was a tall fellow. His body was slim and dangly and it reminded Jack of himself when he was that age. But he couldn't quite place the features of his face. It felt like he had seen them before, yet no idea where or when.

"You already look much nicer than the previous stableman who worked here. He was always so grumpy and never let me and my sister go alone. But we'd often sneak out alone anyway. At least my sister did a lot. You can't tell anyone this but I don't really mind that he is, you know, on the other side."

"Now since I know your secret, I believe I must keep an eye on you and your sister. I shall bind our horses together."

William laughed at him and sat down on a stack of hay.

"Would you like to go on a ride with me now, William? I think they can use some exercise."

"I'm not well dressed, sir."

"I am never properly dressed for any occasion. I won't judge. And I believe the horses won't as well."

"Well isn't it nice to have the whole family together for tea?" Ruth spoke sarcastically. Rose ignored her mother and walked over to the table to poor herself a cup.

"Harold and Marianne will come over for dinner tonight.`' said Ruth.

"You've seen them everyday since they are in Philadelphia. Why do they want to come over?"

"Well they wanted to see you and William. Plus they have some very exiting news to tell you.`'

Rose was suddenly caught off guard by the sight of Trudy talking to someone outside. The man looked familiar but she couldn't quite place it. Moving closer to the window she could now clearly see his features, making her almost drop her cup of tea.

"I'll be god-damned." She whispered under her breath so no one could hear her, "Who is Trudy talking to?"

"That's Mr. Dawson, the new stableman." Mr. DeWitt Bukater said, "I believe she is showing him around."

"He is really nice." Said William, "He was a soldier you know. Maybe he can teach me how to shoot a gun."

"William." Ruth said sternly to her son, "Those are just rumours. And besides he is here to work for us. I don't want you to spend so much time with the servants."

Rose bit her lip and marched out of the library.

"Trudy!" Rose had now moved outside. Her maid looked at her and she could now see that it was indeed the man from the other night. The man who had helped her yet had been rather cruel to her and her friends. His eyes were ever so blue and she could feel their burning sensation on her skin.

"Yes miss?"

"Mrs. Goodwill is looking for you." She said completely breathless. Trudy nodded and turned back to the man.

"Don't forget to join us for dinner, Jack."

Jack. So that was his name. Trudy moved passed Rose and proceeded inside. They shared one last glance before Jack walked back.

"Wait!" Rose said and followed him.

"Yes?"

"What the actual hell! What are you doing here?"

"I applied for a job and I got the job. Believe me if I knew _this_ I would have chosen something else."

"There is still time for that."

"I am afraid there isn't miss. Well if you'll excuse me I have to get back to _work."_

Unbelievable, Rose thought. She could feel the same sense of rage burning in her cheeks then moving through her whole body. How in the world could it be possible. Out of all the people in the world God knows what had to bring this prick into her life. The only way not to face him was to stop rinding her horse all together, but she knew that was an impossible task. She loved her horse and had missed him terribly during these two weeks. It was the only way she could literally flee her house, the people, her rich life all together. She would gallop so hard until her cheeks turned red from the wind piercing on her face. Then she'd sit by her favourite lake for hours, Dreaming of a different life. And during the summer time, when she knew nobody would be at home, she'd take off her clothes and let her naked body be carried by the water. Trudy would then sneak her through the back door and would run her a nice warm bath.

"You were gone so long miss, I was almost afraid you'd drowned." Said Trudy the previous time. Rose then laughed. "You should come with me sometime."

"You know I can't miss. Your mother will have me hanged."

"Life if so unfair."

"Then I'd like to think that the lord will all treat us equally in heaven."

Her thoughts were interrupted by her mother who was now standing behind her. "Come inside, Rose. I can feel a terrible draft."

"Can you saddle my horse for me?" Rose said. It was the next day and after hours of rain It had finally cleared up. Jack looked at her and shook his head.

"It's not a good idea to go. There is another big storm coming."

"I'll be back in time. Now saddle my horse."

"I mean it. It might look fine now but in an hour it will break loose."

Rose was starting to lose her patience and sighed in annoyance. "I am going whether you like it or not."

"Fine." He gave in, "But I am going with you."

"No!" She protested. "I am going for a quick ride and I'll be back within an hour. And I certainly don't need your assistance. I am a grown woman for heaven's sake."

"I mean what I said." He told her again. Rose was now on her way to leave, "Be back in an hour."

"I thought I was the one to give orders here." And she was off.

Two hours had passed and Rose still hadn't returned. Thunder could be heard from the distance and it had started raining again. Jack nervously walked into the main house.

"Suzy!" He sighed in relief when he saw the maid coming down the stairs.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Have you seen Miss DeWitt Bukater?"

"No I'm afraid not. I haven't seen miss Rose all day."

"Fuck." He murmured, "Do you know if anyone else has seen her?"

"No."

Then Trudy appeared from behind him. "Mr. Dawson" she said, "did miss Rose go out for a ride?"

"Yes. She hasn't returned yet. She should have been back an hour ago."

"Mr and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater are starting to get worried I am afraid."

"For fuck's sake." Jack moved passed the two maids and went back into the rain.

"What on earth do you think you're doing? I've been trying to find you for over 2 hours!"

"I told you I was going for a ride."

"And I told you that it wasn't a good idea. Look at the state you're in."

"Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do!"

"It would be my pleasure miss Rose to continue this discussion at a more convenient time, but now we have to get you home before you freeze to death."

She still didn't move

"Get on your horse, Rose."

"I can't."

"What do you mean you can't?" But then it hit him as she pointed down her left foot, "Here." He jumped off his horse and held out his hand.

"What are you doing?"

"You trust me?"

Rose nodded slightly and took his hand. He carefully picked her up and lifted her up onto the horse. She winced in pain by the sudden elevation of her foot.

"It's alright. I've got you." To her surprise, his behaviour had completely changed. He seemed more calm now. Little did she know how relieved he was that nothing had happened to her.

"You're okay like this?"

Again, she nodded her head. "Yes, thank you. What about Sullivan?" She gazed at her horse who was calmly standing next to the tree. This whole circumstance didn't seem to bother him at all. Jack took him by his bridle and attached him to the other horse. Then jumped back on himself.

"It's going to take a while to get home. You took quite a journey." Rose felt his breath against her cold cheeks and closed her eyes as she felt they started to move forward.

Rose sighed in relief and both nervousness as they marched through the gates of the estate. It had already turned dark and Rose was shivering because of the cold. They stopped in front of the service entrance and Jack carried her inside. Trudy was the first to see them. Her eyes grew large as she looked at the state they both were in.

"Miss Rose! What has happened to you? The whole house has been so worried."

"I'm fine Trudy, really. Now if I can just go upstairs please."

"Of course." But as Trudy watched how Jack was about to head up to the main house she stopped him. "I'm sorry, Jack but you cannot go up there. Let me finish it."

"She can't walk." He cut her off.

"Right." Her face was hesitant at first but fortunately she gave in. "Follow me."

Jack gently put her down onto the sofa of the drawing room when Mr. and Mrs. DeWitt Bukater rushed in.

"Rose!" Ruth cried in horror.

"It's nothing mother."

"Nothing? Look at the state you're in! Where have you been? And what happened? Tell me now!" Rose could only stare at him. He had taken a few steps back and observed the whole situation. He then cleared his throat and spoke: "She fell down her horse and I believe she has sprained her ankle."

Mr. DeWitt Bukater turned towards him and looked furious.

"Nobody asked for your opinion! You were supposed to escort her! Why the hell did you let her go in the first place?"

Father!" Rose said firmly, yet he didn't listen.

"You will now leave this room and then leave this house first thing in the morning!"

"Father, that's enough! It's not his fault. He told me not to go at first, then he wanted to go with me, but I didn't listen."

"Rose you don't have to advocate for him."

"I'm not. It's the truth. If it wasn't for Mr. Dawson here I would still be outside. Alone."

"Right." He turned back towards Jack, "get out now."

He followed his order and Rose watched him until he was completely out of sight. A pit formed in her stomach and a feeling of guilt washed over her body.

"I hope I am not disturbing." Jack heard Rose's voice behind him.

"You're not. How is your foot doing?"

"Alright I guess. It's just that this damned bandage won't stay."

He stopped with whatever he was doing and turned around to face her. She was leaning against the doorframe of the stables, trying to keep her balance, as standing on one foot wasn't particularly easy.

"May I have a look?" He asked

"Uh...well alright then." She moved slowly towards a stack of hay and sat down.

Jack kneeled in front of her and cleared his throat. "I uh," he stuttered, if you could take off your stockings, please."

"Oh, yes." She felt her cheeks turn red and slowly lifted up her skirt to unfasten her tights.

"You can look now." She spoke softly, trying to fill up the awkward silence. His hands felt cold against her leg and he slowly unwrapped the bandage.

"I think my father wouldn't approve of this." She smirked

"Well if the doctor had done his job right, I wouldn't have to re-do it in the first place. It's completely blue."

Rose cringed of the throbbing pain and asked, underneath her breath, if it was broken. He shook his head and placed her foot onto his knee for extra support.

"It's just badly sprained. You can still ice it to help relief the pain, but it won't reduce the swelling. I'll wrap it up for you now and then it's best for you to keep your foot elevated and try not to walk on it for a day or two."

Rose was in awe by his knowledge and couldn't help but laugh.

"You quite impress me with your medical skills, Mr. Dawson."

"Well it isn't that hard to bandage an ankle. Or at least it shouldn't be." He placed her foot back and stood up. "That should do for now."

She thanked him and carefully tried to put her stocking back on.

"Listen." She then said, "The reason I came here today is because I wanted to apologise."

"You really don't have to, Rose."

"But I do. Mr Dawson, I have been nothing but rude to you."

"Jack."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name is Jack. Mr Dawson was my father."

"Jack." How nice it felt to say his name like that, in such a casual manner. It suited him and made her forget that she did not even know what his name was up to this point.

"I do owe you an apology, Jack. That night at the bar and yesterday and all the other times."

"You're forgiven, Rose. But let's be honest. I wasn't really kind to you as well that night."

"Well I was angry at you for saying that I am just bored with my life, but you were right and maybe that's why I was so mad. I have no idea what I am doing with my life." She had to laugh at herself. How ridiculous she sounded. Poor little rich girl.

He sat down beside her and when those blue eyes looked at her again, she knew she was screwed.

Her notion of time completely disappeared that day. They had spent the entire afternoon in each other's company. And she told him about her life.

"We moved here when I was 15 because of my father's poor health. Nature would be good for his lungs, or so the doctor said. But because of his business we couldn't completely move to the country side. You wouldn't believe how excited I was, Jack. Because I have so many secret spots here, I could hide myself for days without anyone finding me."

"Especially not in the company of a stable man." Rose noticed a slight smile on his face and couldn't help but laugh herself. Placing her hands next to her to steady herself, she tried to lift herself up. A flash of pain rushed through her foot.

"Watch out." Jack grabbed her arm before she completely lost her balance.

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I-"

"You should't have moved that fast." His voice sounded firm,Like a teacher scolding her on her bad behavior.

"I know, I know. Well, I have to get back to the house now before I become missing again."

"You're right. Then it'll definitely cost my job. But you wouldn't mind, Rose, would you?"

"Haha. I'm not that transparent I hope. Good day. Mr. Daw- Jack.


End file.
